The Kingdom of Relais
The Kingdom of Relais is the branch of Elves that broke away from the Highelves of Arkmoor. They live in their city of Mooncrest in East Relaim. They are recovering from the Orvik Clans moving into the ancient human city of Amnestad. The Elves of Blood It was Originally said that the Gods of Tilvas create Relaim for the Elven race. However, Some of the Gods had begun an arguinment stating that the elves would never find their true potential should they all remain in Relaim. The Arguing continued until the God of Peace and Trade, Dalrik, had come up with a plan. He Took one-third of the Elven Population and spread them on the Northern lands of Arkmoor. Not only did this pacify the Gods quarell it also lead to Orderic's teachings to the elves of Arkmoor, as a way of protection against the Orc Majority in Arkmoor. In Relaim However, Lamentation Spread at suffering of the elves who had lost one-third of their people. This Feeling became the reason for Ezeq to establish himself in Reliam. Zereq in his Time gathered all his human followers and established the Ancient City of Amnestad. The Elves had now not only lost members of their people but, had gained a chance to interact with the Human race which worshipped Zereq. Relaim Elves Quickly learned from their human counterparts the arts of the bow and leading. With this the Establishing of of the Kingdom of Relais, which still stands. It is Rumored that the feelings of the of loss are still embedded in the lands of Relaim keeping Zereq always about in the land. The Civil War Started before the Grand War. The deceased King Zargus Starfall, who was killed by poison, Triggered an Investigation throughout the kingdom. This Investigation would unravel a dark ploy to Usurp the Kingdom of Relais for a dark god, unknown which one. The Information was released by the Royal family in attempt to show the truth behind the king's murder. This succeeded Causing the Anti-Royalist to come out and unify into a terrifying force of magic and Footmen. It was at when the elven people panicking in the Kingdom Courtyard, When Queen Anoril Starfall had began her reign. With the aid of her bestfriend Quel'den Aren, who commanded the Ranger Corps of Relias, they began to marshall against anti-royalist. During a Royalist Raid of anti-Royalist encampment where they found a handfull of Magisters chained. Upon freeing them they reveal that they wish to join the royalist cause. When Anoril came to them and asked them who led them to this decision, they pointed to Haylem Orsos. Haylem Orsos seemed frail but his knowledge was as indisputable his support for the Royalist. Haylem was then named Grand Magister of Relias, with tears of pride Master Haylem began recruiting and training of Magisters. With Magic and Arrows, they countered the Anti-Royalists forces. Unfortunately, not even the newly refreshed morale of the Royalist could match the darkness behind the Anti-Royalist. Leading to a war of Attrition, Anoril in the time of her frevor was at it's greatest, She prayed to the Gods she was taught with. It was than that the Orkiv Clans arrived. Hearing of what the anti-royalist attempt at assassinating the Orkiv High Cheiftain wich triggered a great destruction of the anti-royalist forces. Anoril along with Quel'den and Master haylem, All head to the battlefield to destroy the remnants of the anti-royalist forces. The Kingdom of Relais The Kingdom of Relais are lead by their best archer and forest water, Queen Anoril Starfall, Who united them under one rule. She promoted her best friend Quel'den Aren to Lord General, who was also a great ranger. She also began to notice a mage who got her attention, Which made her think of using magic in their ranks. She immediately promoted the mage, Master Haylem Orsos to her grand magister position. They are now at a stalemate with the Orvik Clans, to whom they don't know what to do with. Do to the fact that the Orvik Clans are the reason for their success. However, They are still allies to the Ala'nar Dominion putting them in a tight spot as to help their elven allies, or fight the race that help the kingdom indirectly.